The Caverns of Kalte: Walkthrough
The Silver Helm, concentrated potion of Alether and the Firesphere are the most important items found in The Caverns of Kalte. Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Sixth Sense # Animal Kinship # Healing # Tracking (or any other discipline) # Mind over Matter or Hunting (or any other) Suggested equipment You can take two of the following items and weapons. In other words, one weapon and one of the three remaining items. Choose any one weapon: * Sword * Short Sword * Spear * Mace * Warhammer * Axe * Quarterstaff * Broadsword Choose one of these items: * Padded Leather Waistcoat (special item) * Potion of Laumspur (backpack item) * Special rations (meal & backpack item) The best choice is probably the waistcoat. Useful items from previous gamebooks * Sommerswerd, sword of the Sun (found in Book 2; weapon-like special item): it deals double damage to the undead and vanquishes demons. * Shield (found in Book 2): it increases Combat Skill +2. Item walkthrough Three items in this book are especially important for the remainder of Lone Wolf's adventures: the Silver Helm, the concentrated potion of Alether, and the Firesphere. The Hrod basin (1) At the beginning, choose the Hrod basin route, this is the only way the Firesphere can be obtained for sure. (291) After leaving the "Rock", there is a 50% chance to encounter a Baknar. Afer defeating it, you can get some Baknar oil to smear on your body. (325) When the Ice Barbarians attack, no matter what you do the result will be the same: lose your companions and all your equipment you don't carry on your person. (190/33) At nightfall, use the discipline of either Tracking or Sixth Sense to find shelter in a cave. The caverns of Kalte (240) The first obstacle in the caverns of Kalte is a river to cross: there is a 13% chance to drown in it. (176) Follow the aroma of cooking meat, and you'll meet two old barbarians. Attack and fight them, and you'll get some food, a Blue Stone Triangle and the fabulous Firesphere. (132) The discipline of either Tracking or Animal Kinship allows you to avoid the poisonous two-headed snake if you use the Firesphere. (269) Don't try to climb the walls of the large chamber, you'll only hurt yourself. (182) The discipline of Tracking doesn't work too well here, but it doesn't matter: even if you meet the Baknar, it is sleeping deeply, and it is not dangerous now. (235) You finally reach an underground gate to the fortress of Ikaya. Search the floor to get a Diamond. Fight the Crystal Frostwyrm, because the Silver Key you'll find in its remains is necessary to get the silver helm. Now, use the blue stone triangle to open the gate and access the fortress of Ikaya. The fortress of Ikaya (221) In the first room of Ikaya, you can search for items and find a long rope. (237) At the fork, take the west passage and enter the next room. Use Healing to get a concentrated potion of Laumspur, Sixth Sense or Weaponskill to get a concentrated potion of Alether and Animal Kinship to get a potion of Gallowbrush; if you have been in the graveyard of the Ancients (Book 1), you can also use Mind over Matter or Mindblast to get a potion of Graveweed. (126) The next room you meet is crucial: use the Silver Key to obtain the fabled Silver Helm! (323) There is a 50% chance of missing the next room, but if you do miss it and get to the door of a room hosting many doomwolves, backtrack to find the secret passage. Upon entering it, the Sixth Sense will warn you, especially if you reached the rank of Guardian (i.e. cleared all previous books). Do not step on the quartz flagstones, but destroy the white statue; use the baknar oil to protect yourself from the freezing blast, then use the Firesphere to repel the ice demon. (Alternatively, if you possess the Sommerswerd, you can use that to immediately end the fight). Now, examine the altar and press first the left button and then the right one to get a Stone Effigy. (306) Continue along the passage where you are, or you risk facing the barbarian and the doomwolves pack you avoided earlier. (224) From a portal you'll see a man in a pentagram below you, but don't help him: he's actually an undead Helghast in disguise! Loi-Kymar the magician (166) Different paths will now invariably bring you to the next encounter. For example, stay in the dark tunnel, then call the old man in a cell below you and use the rope to rescue him. If you don't rescue this man, you'll invariably fail your mission. (56) Loi-Kymar introduces himself and tells you more about him and Vonotar, then he joins you. (Don't worry about the Glooming Crystal, it is an evil Doomstone and, if you followed this walkthrough, you found a useful stone effigy instead). (44) When you get to the kitchens, use the potion of gallowbrush (or the Graveweed, if you have it) to make the guards fall asleep, then Loi-Kymar will prepare a mix of herbs that will restore some of your endurance. (301) Use the discipline of Mind over Matter or Camouflage or Hunting to make more guards fall asleep using another potion by Loi-Kymar. If you don't have any of such disciplines, take your chance and if the barbarians attack, use the potion of Alether: this is the last combat you'll fight in this adventure. (173) In the hall of the Brumalmarc throne, use the Stone Effigy to turn the monstruous undead Akraa'Neonor against Vonotar himself, so that he can be captured and Loi-Kymar can find his Teleportation Guildstaff. Congratulations, your mission is complete! Appendices Item list Items that are missed following this walkthrough are in brackets. Starting items: * Padded Leather Waistcoat * Potion of Laumspur Items found in the Hrod basin or on the Viad glacier: * Baknar Oil (50% chance to miss) * (Rope) (obtained later) * (Sleeping fur) (useless) * (Tent) (useless) Items found in the caverns: * Blue Stone Triangle * Firesphere * Diamond * Silver Key Items found in Ikaya: * Long Rope * Potent Potion of Laumspur * Potent Potion of Alether * Potion of Green Gallowbrush * Potion of Black Graveweed * Silver Helm * Stone Effigy * (Glowing crystal) (dangerous Doomstone!) Items found after rescuing Loi-Kymar (actually, only if you don't rescue him): * (Gold Bracelet) (dangerous!) * (Blue Stone Disc) (dangerous!) Useful items in subsequent books * Silver Helm (special item): it increases combat skill permanently; it is one of the few items that can be carried over in Book 13 and subsequent. * Firesphere (special item): it is used very often until Book 12; typically, it replaces Tinderbox and Torches. * Concentrated potion of Alether (backpack item): save for difficult future fights (e.g. vs. Zakhan Kimah in Book 9, Demonlord Tagazin & Deathlord Ixiataaga in Book 17). * Blue Stone Triangle (special item): opens one door in Book 5 if you don't find the Prism. Enemy roster Illustrations list Category:Walkthrough